1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer and, more particularly, to a computer module connection.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
A problem exists with large server computers in that the different modules of the server need to be accessed for upgrade and service. Many times subsystems and modules get buried underneath other subsystems and modules which make service and customer upgrade tasks much more difficult in the field. Hard drive cages are one such type of module that also require access to the rear of the module for customer upgrade or service.
Previous systems typically address the problem in either of two methods. First, access from above the hard drive cage is often provided to allow the customer or servicer to access the hard drive backplane on the rear of the cage from above the system. However this solution requires that access be provided above the hard drive cage. Second, access to internal components on modules can be provided by removing the module from the system entirely and working on the module on a separate work surface. This works well when one can exchange out the entire module for upgrade or replacement. However, work surfaces are rare in data centers, and drive cages are often so compact that the electronic boards prevent the cage from being placed on a work surface to be serviced. The backplane can be permanently fastened to the cage itself, so if the backplane needs to be replaced, the entire cage needs to be replaced.
A solution is needed that solves all of these limitations. It should also provide the ability to upgrade or service internal components of a computer module when there is no access from above the module; in a serviceable position without having to remove the entire module and take it to another work surface to perform service on it. However, it should also be easy to remove the entire module in the case of a technology upgrade by the customer.